megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Unofficial arcana images
I'm not sure how many are aware, but the tarot cards that have been added to their related pages are in fact fan-made images. This can be clearly observed by the addition of the names to the bottom of the cards, and that the minors are not the official layouts. The cards were created by Alexander Kuzimski - , as stated in the readme for the set. What is the stance of these, given they're not official graphics? Should we be instead sticking to the in-game files/designs? 00:44, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :I heard that these are in fact official, I think they were scans of tarot cards included as a bonus for a special edition? Of course, if they are fan made, why would a fan allow themselves to make typos of the arcana images? And what "readme of the set" are you talking about exactly?--Otherarrow (talk) 01:30, July 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh shit I think anon is right. There indeed was official tarot cards like I said but they match the ones that I found perfectly. What now? « Zahlzeit 02:49, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :::My understanding is that these do match the internal graphics, but as the games do not include labels on the cards, they are not official designs. The minors are explicitly stated to be original concepts by Alexander: "I felt that the minor arcana were my opportunity to go wild and be creative with the arrangements of the symbols." :::The King cards are also fan-designs, to my understanding: "scans of the King minor arcana from the S.E.E.S. Persona 3 fanbook". I am unfamiliar with this book, so someone will have to clear this up. ::: 07:17, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh right, this might help. :::I could also link the set itself, however I don't know if Alex has a link somewhere and would prefer people not to re-host. ::: 07:28, July 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::Oh at the bottom he has a rapidshare link to the originals that he based his cards with. I guess I'll use them, problem solved. « Zahlzeit 03:10, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::Oh wait I noticed the set doesn't include the minor arcana. Honest question: what is unofficial about them aside from the frame? « Zahlzeit 03:33, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::The arrangements. The originals have generic setups just to indicate the value of each card. This set used original layouts to give them more meaning. "I felt that the minor arcana were my opportunity to go wild and be creative with the arrangements of the symbols." :::::I wish I could actually locate images of the originals myself, I have yet to work out how to rip them from FES' DVD or P3P's data. ::::: 05:04, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::Update on the Kings being from a "fanbook". They appear to be in "Persona 3: Official Design Works", which to my knowledge is pretty official, if this (out of focus) image is any indication. The other arrangements are there too, perhaps scans of this should be uploaded. ::::: 08:37, July 22, 2012 (UTC)